Saving Max
by Almost Famous 12
Summary: Three years before, Max was killed in a terrible car crash. Now Zack has to go back in time and save her. Companion to Memories
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. That belongs to Disney Channel. However, the story is MY IDEA! (And so is the scrapbook…)

**Author's Note: **Okay, just to avoid confusion…a COMPANION (in my head anyway) means that it's part of a series-type-thing but you don't have to read the rest of the series… So I would like you to read "Memories" but if you already haven't you can still read this…

Also, this is SO random, but I found out how to put videos on my iPod so now I have two Suite Life episodes on it…

**Chapter 1**

Zack Martin sat on his bed in his dorm room. Contented for the time, his stomach full, he picked up the scrapbook on his bedside table.

He opened it to the page where he had left off before dinner, the picture of Max with him at his senior prom stuffed in between the pages.

He was rarely happy nowadays; it had been this way since that fatal day three years before, when he had first been notified of his friend's death. It had been Max's mother who had called, teary-eyed, and sobbing uncontrollably.

Zack had locked himself in his room, and refused to come out, to let anyone in, to eat. It had definitely been the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

Looking back down at the book, he saw a photograph of himself, along with several other people, standing outside of a suite in the Tipton hotel, where he had grown up. His twin brother, Cody, was pictured, and so was Maddie, the candy counter girl back at the Tipton when she was fifteen, three years older than Zack and Cody. Zack had had a crush on her for several years, but it was the kind of crush that a nobody would have on a rock star: It would never work out, no matter how much you wanted it to. Also in the picture was London Tipton, the rich daughter of the hotel owner.

It took Zack a moment to figure out the importance of this picture. He looked down at Cody's neat handwriting under the photo: _The Haunted Suite_. Then Zack remembered. He and his friends had believed a rumor that the suite was haunted, and had spent the night in it, just to see if there really was a ghost.

The others, sick of Zack's practical jokes on them, had tricked him, pretending the ghost had taken them away. Zack had been terrified.

He looked at the pictures, concentrating on Maddie: Her face. Her hair. Her eyes.

When Max had died, Maddie had been there to comfort him, when no one else could. She had been like his sister; Zack hadn't loved her the way he had before.

She had the most beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, the room began shaking. Zack tried to get, tried to run out of the dorm, but an invisible force was holding him back, daring him not to move. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the photograph. He couldn't move. Zack closed his eyes, thinking that if he died, he would at least be with Max again.

**Author's Note: **For all you Zack/Maddie lovers…sorry bout saying Maddie and Zack would never work out… Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Suite Life or The Butterfly effect.

**Author's Note:** Sorry the last chapter was so short and this one's gonna be short, too. Sorry…

**Chapter 2**

Then the shaking stopped. Did he dare open his eyes?

"Zack?" came a familiar voice. "Are you coming?"

He forced his eyes open. It took a moment to grasp his surroundings. He recognized where he was. He recognized the voice. He was in the Tipton hotel, and the voice was Maddie. Only she wasn't _Maddie_. She was the fifteen-year-old Maddie, like she was in the picture Zack had just been looking at.

"Zack?" Maddie asked again.

"Y-Yeah," he said uncertainly. He wasn't sure what he was agreeing to.

He turned to Maddie.

Then it hit him. They were standing outside of the haunted suite. He was twelve. He was about to go into the haunted suite to see if there really was a ghost.

He walked through the doorway with Maddie.

He was completely oblivious to all that happened in the suite, too busy thinking about how any of this was possible.

But that was the thing. None of it _was _possible. There was no way. Zack kept telling himself that he would wake up, and all this would have been a dream.

Something in his brain was pushing him forward, pushing him to move different places around the room, pushing him to say different things in response, pushing him to scream, to run. It was all done without him realizing a thing.

Suddenly, the suite around him, Maddie, London, his brother, disappeared. His dorm room replaced it all. He was sitting on his bed again, the scrapbook once again resting gently on his lap.

He looked back at the photo in the book. It had changed, however slightly. Maddie was now looking at Zack, a worried look on her face. Zack was just standing there. That's all, just standing. Standing, gazing blankly into space.

He closed the book. That had been too much for one day.

How many other people in the world could travel back in time? Could change the future?

**Author's Note: **Sorry again for the VERY short chapter. I just LOVE those cliffhangers… Laughs evilly


End file.
